


Derek Hale Spotify Playlist

by Lilisiquevales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Character Study, Music, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilisiquevales/pseuds/Lilisiquevales
Summary: Hi! This is a playlist I made on Spotify after a deep Derek Hale Character Study I made.





	1. Derek Hale Character Study

Hello everyone!

This is a playlist with songs that remind me of Derek, or that inspire me to write about the character. I made an extensive study of his character, so I try each song to be deeply linked to his character, personality and experiences prior and/or during the show. However, there are some songs that I added just because I thought they fit the vibe of the character, not necessarily because something the lyrics said. I am a Sterek shipper at heart so many songs remind me of Sterek too.

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mQxBLKdBvQk9CCwLd1Xqn?si=7vfAwBGkSEeGpODp_yMroA

The list of songs will be on the next chapter ;)


	2. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs on the playlist. I will edit this and add more songs as i add them into the playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some i got inspired by other Derek Hale playlists, so check them out! But mostly i tried to keep original and to my own selection of songs. 
> 
> If you think of any new songs def let me know on the comments!

\- I Found – Amber Run  
\- I Wanna Be Yours – Artic Monkeys  
\- Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) – AURORA  
\- Wake Me Up – Avicii  
\- everything i wanted – Billie Eilish  
\- lovely – Billie Eilish, Khalid  
\- listen before I go – Billie Eilish  
\- I’ll Be Seeing You – Billie Holiday  
\- Goodbye Agony – Black Veil Brides  
\- I Wanna Get Better – Bleachers  
\- You Give Love A Bad Name  
\- Wolf – Boy Epic  
\- Paint It, Black – Ciara  
\- Maniac – Conan Gray  
\- Heather – Conan Gray  
\- Crush Culture – Conan Gray  
\- Lookalike – Conan Gray  
\- Human – dodie, Tom Walker  
\- She – dodie  
\- Burned Out – dodie  
\- Sick of Losing Soulmates – dodie  
\- Bridges – Eivør  
\- Slor – Eivør  
\- Piece by Piece – Eivør  
\- Burn – Ellie Goulding  
\- I Want Love – Elton John  
\- Cooler Than Me – Ethan Fields  
\- Centuries – Fall Out Boy  
\- Howl – Florence + The Machine  
\- Bury Me Face Down – grandson  
\- Angel On Fire – Halsey  
\- Falling – Harry Styles  
\- Only Angel – Harry Styles  
\- Girl Crush – Harry Styles  
\- Cherry Wine – Hozier  
\- In the Woods Somewhere – Hozier  
\- Arsonist’s Lullabye – Hozier  
\- Movement – Hozier  
\- Believer – Imagine Dragons  
\- Natural – Imagine Dragons  
\- I’m So Sorry – Imagine Dragons  
\- Bonfire Heart – James Blunt  
\- Animals – KAWALA  
\- Wash Away The Wild – KAWALA  
\- When You Were Young – The Killers  
\- All I Want – Kodaline  
\- Someone You Loved – Lewis Capaldi  
\- Animals – Maroon 5  
\- To Live is to Die – Metallica  
\- The Unforgiven – Metallica  
\- We Must be Killers – Mikky Ekko  
\- Champion – M. Rivers  
\- Daddy Issues – The Neighbourhood  
\- Rescue Me – OneRepublic  
\- I Go Crazy – Orla Gartland  
\- Circles – Post Malone  
\- Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy – Queen  
\- Somebody To Love – Queen  
\- Who Wants To Live Forever – Queen  
\- I Want To Break Free – Queen  
\- Line Without a Hook – Ricky Montgomery  
\- Breaking Hearts – Sam Smith  
\- Too Good At Goodbyes – Sam Smith  
\- Say It First – Sam Smith  
\- HIM – Sam Smith  
\- Pray – Sam Smith  
\- To Die For – Sam Smith  
\- Earth – Sleeping at Last  
\- Saturn – Sleeping at Last  
\- The Farm – Thomas Newman  
\- Bloom – Troye Sivan  
\- Postcard – Troye Sivan, Gordi  
\- could cry just thinkin about you  
\- I Feel Like I’m Drowning – Two Feet  
\- Werewolves of London – Warren Zevon  
\- Run Boy Run - Woodkid


End file.
